brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:DCT0473/Upcoming Sets Wishlist
With the majority of the Summer 2019 sets having pictures released, this is my Summer 2019 Lego wishlist. Enjoy! City Sets: '-60227 - Lunar Space Station:' I'm not much of a City guy these days (I think we can all admit that Creator has been pumping out better civilian-based sets these days anyways) but I will admit this set does look pretty cool. It's a good price, and is very modular and spacious. Will definitely pick up when I get the chance. '-60234 and 60230 - 2019 People Packs:' I've always enjoyed the People Packs sets, and this year we're getting two! I will admit, the Fairground People Pack is the better of the two, but the Space Research and Department People Pack also has some pretty good figures. Creator Sets: '-31097 - Townhouse and Pet Shop:' A set where 2 of the 3 builds are pretty good. Nice! The main build kind of reminds me of a simplified or scaled down Modular set (And is ironically better than this year's Modular set) and is very well constructed. The tramcar station is also very well built and is definitely worth buying a second for. Alas, the other side-build (Which resembles some kind of apartment complex) isn't that good looking and is kind of cramped. But that being said, two of the builds are quite good, and I wish to pick up sometime. '-31095 - Carousel:' Another set where 2 of the 3 builds are quite good. The main build itself is especially well done and has a great alien-theming. As for the side builds, while I enjoy the drop ride (Though it is a bit short), the ferris wheel is kind of underwhelming. That being said, this is another pretty good deal. Ninjago Sets: '-70671 - Lloyd's Journey:' This new Ninjago wave isn't too strong, but this small set is quite nice. You get two good figures, a beautiful looking wolf, and a decent side-build, all for 15$. What a bargain. 70676 - Lloyd's Titan Mech: This set reminds me of Nexo Knights, the Lego Ninjago Movie sets, and Exo Force, which is an instant plus in my book. Such an elegant build, and one of the stronger Ninjago mechs of recent memory. I just hope it has knee articulation, unlike most Lego recent mechs. Marvel/DC Sets: '-76119 - Batmobile: Pursuit of the Joker:' Easily the strongest DC set in a while. The new Batmobile is probably the best one since the 2016 DCEU version, and reminds me heavily of the Burton movies and BTAS. That being said, the minifgure selection is the worst part, ironically. The Batman included comes in tons of other sets, and the new Joker looks like a watered-down mixture of previous Joker figures. Plus, he only comes with a stud shooter, which is lame. That being said, this is quite the set. '-76128 - Molten Man Battle:' Molten Man is quite the interesting build. He looks like he just wandered out of Power Miners or Nexo Knights' first year, and I love that. I also love all the street objects jutting out of him, as they look quite nice. The minifigure selection, however, is a mixed bag. The new Spider-Man outfit is good, Mystereo is a good figure (Though he comes in every set, so he feels redundant), and the Fireman is a pointless addition, though I do like his new fire extinguisher build. '-76129 - Hydro Man Attack:' Another good set from Marvel. I really like the build for the section of Italy the set takes place in, as it makes a nice display piece. The figures are also pretty good. There's a new Peter Parker and MJ that look nice, Hydroman is a decent figure, and Mystero is good, despite not being exclusive. Jurassic World Sets: '-75934 - Dilophosaurus on the Loose' One of the better new JW sets. The gift stand is a good build that unlike most of the other new JW builds isn't just a complete facade or a small section of forest. I actually really like the drone, especially how its built around the Power Miners net-launcher piece. Lastly, the figures are great. All 3 of the minifigures look nice, and we finally have a somewhat scale-accurate Dilophosaurus figure! Hallelujah! '-75938 - T. Rex vs. Dino Mech Battle:' Ignoring the fairly expensive price and the lazily tacked-on Volcano build, I enjoy the rest of this set. The new T. Rex color is a new change of pace, especially since we've been getting essentially the same Rex color scheme for about 4-7 years now. The raft build is also quite good, and I like how Lego just didn't cheap out and use the already existing raft piece. Also, I love the Dino Mech. Sure, it is a really stupid idea, but the build itself is so cheesy and ridiculous I can't help but smile at it upon sight. Lastly, all the minifgures and the baby dinos are great, even if a couple of them aren't exclusive. Harry Potter Sets: Since all the new Harry Potter sets are phenomenal, I'll just list the three I probably won't get. '-75947 - Hagrid's Hut:' I already own the 2010 version of Hagrid's Hut, and while this version has the more accurate roof build, better figures, and a better garden, to me, the 2010 version does a better job at capturing the cozy cabin feel of Hagrid's Hut, with its hidden compartments, ability to open/close like a dollhouse, and light-brick fireplace. '-75964 - Advent Calendar:' I'm not much of an advent calendar guy anyways. '-75965 - The Rise of Voldemort:' When compared to the set this is remaking, this just feels like a sad Lepin imitation. I'll probably just Bricklink the figures and plop them in the Hidden Side graveyard set (Or the original Graveyard Duel if I can afford it). Hidden Side Sets: I pretty much want all of them, but I will say the Truck set is the weakest of the bunch. Other Sets: '-75810 - The Upside Down:' With me finally finishing Stranger Things Season 2, I really want this set. It looks incredible. I just wish the minifigure display stand was much bigger, and that the set included Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve (Though I doubt he was even considered since this set is much more based on Season 1 and Steve didn't become a main character until Season 2). '-10266 - NASA Apollo 11 Lunar Lander:' A very well done remake of a fairly obscure mid-2000s Lego set. I just wished the minifigures included were the actual astronauts who went on the Apollo 11 and not nameless City minifigures. Anyways, that is my Lego Summer 2019 wishlist, and I hoped you enjoyed it! Category:Blog posts